


【轰出】边缘

by Stilla0v0



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilla0v0/pseuds/Stilla0v0
Summary: *原作未来向已交往双职英，abo设定*公园小树林，无脑che





	【轰出】边缘

绿谷知道，在公园里遛弯的时候发情绝对不是什么好事。

逐渐发烫的脸颊，流失力量的四肢，隐隐发痒的后穴，还有从后颈弥漫出的越来越浓的苹果香味，都在昭示着一个令人脸红心跳的时期的到来。

大概率是因为昨天接触的敌人比较特殊，使得他一向规律到堪比新闻联播的发情期乱的一塌糊涂，虽然早就知道发情期会乱套，但是任凭谁吃饱了猪排饭出来遛弯消食的时候都不会随身带着抑制剂。不过幸运的是，自家Alpha下班也早，今晚陪他一起出来溜了弯。

“绿谷……？”轰焦冻看到身边逐渐异样的恋人，似乎也意识到了什么事，赶忙扶住了险些要跌坐下去的绿谷，手接触到绿谷发热的皮肤的那一刻，轰焦冻更是坚定了这个想法。

“你这是……发情期要到了吗？”

“应该、应该是的……”绿谷扶住轰焦冻的胳膊，发软的双腿让他无意识的往轰焦冻的怀里掉，“糟了……”

且不说公园附近并没有专门的抑制剂售卖店，现在该如何出去都是个大问题。一旦发情潮来的迅猛，没来得及到个什么宾馆或者回到家，直接在公开场合正式进入发情期，信息素的味道便会在生理上吸引周围的Alpha群众，如果真的进入了那个阶段，恐怕第二天的头条热搜就是“震惊！英雄人偶在公开场合发情！周围的Alpha都疯了！！”  
两人不约而同的交换了一个眼神。

“就在这里吧，轰君。”

“就在这里吧，绿谷。”

\---

公园还是很大的，里面多多少少会有些成荫的树林，所以要找到一个进行这种事情的地方并不难。

“可以了，轰君……就在这里吧。”轰把绿谷抱到树林的边上，这里离中央人群不算近，不过可惜的是一墙铁栅栏之隔就是外面的人行道，但凡他们动静大一点都会被经过的行人发现。

现在是晚上九点，加班的社畜们陆陆续续的踏上了回家的路程，路边晃过的人影还是让绿谷不免有些担心。

不过担心也没有用了，眼前要解决的大问题是发情潮。

轰已经在开始吻他了，唇瓣触碰上来，温凉的感觉让被发情热热的七荤八素的绿谷忍不住去索要更多，主动探出了舌头去勾描轰的唇缝，轰也没跟他客气，软舌带了点冰凉的个性刮过绿谷的上颚，口腔里凉丝丝的，两条舌交叠在一起，啧啧的交换着津液。

上衣是没有必要脱掉的，不然做完了整理会很麻烦，轰这么想着，手不安分的解开了绿谷的腰带，把那条本来就略显肥大的裤子褪到了脚踝，隔着底裤去抚弄绿谷已经抬头的阴茎。

“啊…唔……”绿谷难耐的哼了一声，这种无异于隔靴搔痒的方式让他很是上瘾。

“小声点，绿谷，”轰俯在绿谷的耳边吹着热气，一边释放着茶味的信息素作为抚慰，一边难得起了玩心的调侃着，“外面随时都可能有人来。”

该死的。绿谷在心里小声的骂着轰。他知道轰是什么意思，也知道轰只是起了兴致的要刺激他，可偏偏轰说的是事实——人行道和树林只有一个铁栅栏的距离，只要外面的人稍稍偏头往里看一眼，大概就能看到里面正在发生的不可描述的事情；路边的亮黄色车灯不时闪过，被铁栅栏分隔成一片一片的打在树林里的两人身上，只消一眼，司机就能看清里面的人。

而且这个位置绿谷甚至能听清行人们在交谈什么。

“听说银座新开了一个化妆品专柜，改天咱们——诶，我刚刚好像看到树林里有个影子……”

“啊啊啊你可别吓我，我最近都市传说看多了，该不会是……”

不是什么都市传说，但是也求求你们不要往这边来啊！！！

“我好像问到了苹果味……好香啊……”

“傻蛋，公园里都是苹果树。”

公园里是不是苹果树我不知道，不过我知道苹果不是初夏这个季节熟的。

哦，熟的是我。

“绿谷，看着我。”轰焦冻的话把绿谷拉回了这场情事里，刚刚走神的绿谷甚至没有注意到轰已经把他的内裤也扯了下来，“再不专心点，我就不帮你解决了。”

什么帮我不帮我的！！绿谷瞪大了眼睛在内心咆哮，明明占了便宜的是你出了事儿被曝出发情的也不是你，轰焦冻你个混蛋！

虽然心里这么吐槽着，不过绿谷还是知道轰焦冻的言外之意，乖乖的顺着轰的意思，挑开了轰的腰带，拉下裤链，挺立的阴茎早已撑出了个小帐篷，看的绿谷咽了口口水。

无论这种事情经历过多少次，他都不会忘记那种感觉。轰焦冻的那玩意实在是太大了，每次做的时候仿佛把肠壁都撑平了，让自己爽的死去活来的在床上呜呜的直掉眼泪。

他下意识的蹲了下去，凑近了轰焦冻的阴茎，手指勾着内裤的边缘，把恭候多时的肉棒放了出来，挺立的阴茎拍到了绿谷的脸上，绿谷伸出舌头舔了舔，抬眼看了下轰焦冻的表情，果然是一脸受用。

绿谷尝试着含住轰焦冻的阴茎，可惜只是前面的一截就让绿谷的腮帮子撑得满满的，活像只在吞咽东西的仓鼠。

“没关系的，绿谷，先把你的发情期——嘶。”轰焦冻被绿谷猝不及防的猛嘬搞的头皮发麻，差点损失作为男性的尊严。

“轰君，你也要小声一点哦。”绿谷把轰的阴茎吐了出来，不怀好意的笑了一下。

报复，绿谷绝对是在报复。

轰把绿谷从地上拽了起来，转了个面让他对着旁边的一颗树，扣着绿谷的肩头在他耳边低语。

“那接下来，绿谷也要努力不发出声音啊。”

完蛋了，绿谷叫苦，只想着报复轰君，没想到玩脱了。

“不是，等下——啊！！”绿谷没想到轰焦冻这次会这么直接，也不扩张直接一肏到底，要不是在发情潮里，绿谷怕不是要直接被捅坏。

“嘘，小声点，绿谷。”轰焦冻左手按住绿谷的小腹，右手捂住绿谷的嘴，坏心眼的示意他朝街道看去，“以前这个点我们都还在巡逻，绿谷也知道，听见叫声，英雄们会干些什么吧。”

“唔唔……”绿谷不甘心的回头瞪了眼轰焦冻，身为英雄他当然知道。一旦这次赶上个有放大听力个性的英雄，那他第二天绝对没脸去上班了。

后面的抽送还在继续，轰焦冻每次都是抽出大半部分再重新插回去，每次都可以狠狠的操过绿谷的敏感点，绿谷爽的直想叫出口，可惜被轰焦冻捂住了嘴，他只能发出些意味不明的含糊的鼻音，快感无处宣泄让绿谷憋得难受。

轰焦冻这边也不好过，发情期时的绿谷的后穴最为软热，干过去的时候每一处肠壁都好像在挽留他，湿热的感觉一次又一次的堆叠在一起。

“唔唔！”绿谷的喘声突然高了一个调，轰焦冻凭着感觉也能知道绿谷在叫些什么。

生殖腔的空间有些窄小，却足以让轰焦冻的龟头全部进去，比肠道更加湿热的地方让轰也爽的粗喘了几声。

“嗯…唔唔……”空气中的苹果香味越来越重，也预示着绿谷即将到达高潮。轰焦冻松开了捂在绿谷嘴上的手，能够重新说话的绿谷第一件事就是先好好的喘几声。

“哈啊…啊…轰君……我……不……”意识已经有点模糊了，后穴的一次又一次进攻让绿谷险些失控的叫出来，前面的阴茎就算无人抚慰也早已挺立，绿谷这次完全可以被轰焦冻插射。

实在是太超过了，两个人从来没有在外面做过这种事情，每次都是下班回家温存之后的水到渠成，哪次都没有这次刺激。

“绿谷……”轰焦冻低低的唤着绿谷的名字，趴伏在绿谷的肩窝啃咬着，嗅着Omega信息素的样子像极了在吸猫薄荷的大猫。

“唔……”轰焦冻茶香味的信息素也早已灌满了鼻腔，绿谷感觉全身心都被轰包围了一样，就算是外面也难得有了安心的感觉。

轰的抽插一次比一次猛烈，囊袋啪啪的拍打在绿谷的臀部上，力道大的仿佛要把囊袋也挤进去一样。

“不行了……轻……我要……啊啊……！”快感逼出的泪水顺着绿谷的脸颊流下，想要射精的冲动一直在天灵盖盘旋，最终在眼前闪过白光，积蓄的快感得以释放，前端射出的白色精液有些沾到树上，有些溅到了不知名的草芽上。

高潮时绿谷的后穴绞的紧的很，极致的压迫感让轰在挺送了十几下后一滴不漏的射进了生殖腔里，然后在等待成结的时候咬破了绿谷的腺体。

“哈啊……”绿谷沉浸在高潮的余韵里，久而久之才意识到了一件事情。

“等下，明明，我们，可以临时标记的吧？？？”

轰躲开绿谷的目光，“剩下的事回去再说。”

-fin-

能做完的就不要临时标记嘛……


End file.
